


Illegal

by gwenthemonster



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 本来只是想撸小雏妓车的，但是好像跑偏了（。车没有很多，废话很多，港腔角色Man爸来自《出轨的女人》角色万阳来自《逆战》，是谢霆锋的一个黑社会角色，欢迎代入他的脸（





	Illegal

“Man爸！大锅了！”

一身西装的超短发女人闻言话都不多问一句，径直往三楼的包厢迈步，那个急急躁躁的年轻男孩跟在她身边，嘴上不停告知她情况。

“Cyndi不知又做了什么，阳哥气得砸了两瓶酒，还要她当场用屄对瓶吹，才肯放过她。我都跟她说万阳好易不开心，太难做，她非要去贪这个钱，现在都不知怎样收场…”*

“知道了，收声喇你！”Man爸瞪了他一眼，又低低骂一声，“那个赔钱货..”

门口已经站了一堆人，鸡鸭成群，不全是她手下的仔女，一脸又惊又期待地给Man爸让路。看到大剌剌坐在沙发上抽烟的男人，她瞬间挂上笑脸，瞥了眼室内狼藉一片和衣衫不整瘫坐在沙发边一个劲哭的女孩，心里直冒冷汗。

阳哥三十来岁，是他们这片区的“领导”，也是他们店里的忠实客户，男女不忌，出手阔绰，开单大气，最难得的是长得还靓仔，但此人手段毒辣，性情又阴晴不定，就连在这行混了多年的Man爸，对待这位财神爷也是胆战心惊，想他来又怕他来。

搜肠刮肚地跟这位大哥扯了两句，就被对方说废话太多，桌子拍得震天响，一副不会善罢甘休的模样。Cyndi本身不是个醒的，她现在只后悔了叫她去作陪。唉，还不都是因为今天——

“什么事这么热闹？”一把沙甜的嗓音在她身后响起。

Man爸瞬间听到了天使降临的声音。

转过头，今日本不应该出现在这里的男孩正一脸好奇地伸着脖子往里看，旁边的人自动给他让路。他真空穿着件牛仔外套，一边有袖子一边没有，露出一条肌肉结实的胳膊，正勾着挂在左肩上的书包，一张小脸上画着浓重的眼影，精致漂亮得像个夜店芭比，虽然个子不高，却一下子鹤立鸡（鸭）群了。

顾不得问他穿的什么东西，怎么化了这么浓的妆，Man爸提高了声音喊，“Jackson你来啦！”余光里瞥到阳哥果然立刻往门口看过去。

难得见Man爸这么激动，王嘉尔眨了眨眼睛，再看看房内的情况，一下子绽开了灿烂的笑容。

“阳哥～”他走进包厢，伸手把书包往沙发角落里一甩，直接就坐到了男人腿上，勾住了男人脖子，嘟着嘴撒娇，一气呵成，“好久没来找我玩了，怎么一来就背着我找别的姐姐。”

“好久”其实就是两个星期不到，据Man所知，万阳期间多半在边境帮社团做些杀人越货的勾当。

刚刚还一脸凶恶的男人已经灭了手上的烟，搂住男孩的细腰，面色缓和不少，“是Man说你今天不在。”他微侧过头，嫌恶地瞥了眼还坐在地上的女孩，“就找了个傻女应付我。”

王嘉尔伸手将他的脸掰回来，“不要看其他人嘛，望住我喇。”

他爱娇的样子太得意*，男人没打算忍，前倾在他殷红饱满的嘴唇上亲了一口。

“你怎么扮这样？”他听起来已经同几分钟前完全不同，颇有兴致地上下打量着怀里的男孩。

“刚刚学校社团排练提早结束啦。”王嘉尔一边玩着男人的头发，一边晃荡着小腿，甜甜地絮絮叨叨。

敢这样同万阳相处的，整片区也只有他一个了。

“原本今天不来的，但是既然提前放了，就来看看今天会不会好彩遇到阳哥，我最近其实天天都有来，就怕错过你呀…”

这当然是说大话，Man爸恨不得他天天来，最好这颗摇钱树就长在他们店里了，但是王嘉尔还是学生，没可能天天不睡觉，店里还有些眼红他的鸡鸭，暗地里戏称他为学生妹——至于为什么做鸡的也会嫉妒他，是因为他有个本事，能让原本只对女仔感兴趣的客人也为他痴迷，大把花钱。 

然而眼红也没用，王嘉尔的皮相和身材已是令人望尘莫及，更不用提他虽然年纪小，但会讨客人喜欢的那些心思，比他入行多年的也学不来，只能背地里过过嘴瘾了。

王嘉尔这话说得好像等条仔的痴心小女友，听得万阳酥麻麻，又去亲他的嫩脸蛋，亲一口还不够，好像王嘉尔身上涂了春药，啧啧啵啵亲个不停，被后者咯咯笑着假意躲闪。Man爸见危机已过，尽可能迅速地上前扯起还呆坐在地上的Cyndi，瞪她一眼让她噤声，好似拎着块破布一样拖出房间，顺便打发一群鸡鸭回去干活。

没一会儿，Man爸就忙着给那个包厢签单了，数目远超过头先被万阳打烂的那两瓶酒。Jackson就是能干，她一边感慨，一边笑得合不拢嘴。

之前来跟她报告情况的男孩被安排去房间送酒，从门口走进几步，昏暗的灯光下看到Jackson靠在沙发上，全身只穿着牛仔外套，那个平日令人畏惧的男人像条狗一样跪在他分开竖起的两腿之间，埋头吸食。

他咽了咽口水，忍不住多看了几眼，就看到Jackson发现了他，一点没不好意思，还冲他懒洋洋地笑了一下。铂金色头发的男孩双眼湿润，眼影和眼线都遮不住他泛红的眼角，春色漫溢。

许是见他放下酒还不走，Jackson故意伸手扯住男人的头发，按着他的脑袋扭动屁股，挺腰把湿热充血的肉穴更往男人嘴里送。

“嗯…嗯啊...哥哥…你條脷…太勁喇...嗚…舐到裡面好、好深…嗚嗚…嘉嘉、嘉嘉頂唔住喇…”*他嘤嘤呜呜道，又娇又软，声音能渗出蜜来，雪白粉嫩的脚趾踩在男人背上磨蹭，“啊——唔得…唔好啜個邊呀…”*

他不像人，像个小妖精。即便画着浓妆，沾染情欲，也能显出不属于这污糟世界的纯真来。

送酒的男孩回过神后，慌慌张张心跳如雷地逃出了房间。

这不是王嘉尔第一次在店里就开始“招待”客人了。按理来说这是不合规矩的，要出台就得去别处做，但王嘉尔事事例外。比如年龄，这种事原本店里管得严，但他给Man爸看的身份证上显示他成年了，后者就乐得睁一只眼闭一只眼，反正偶尔警察来查了正好撞上，他自己也有办法。据他的说法，这片区的差佬都是跟他关系很好的哥哥，Man爸亲眼所见那场景，也不得不信服了Jackson的本事。

身为他的daddy，Man爸对Jackson依然知之甚少，只知道他在不错的学校读书，到底是高中生还是大学生，她也不能确定；还知道他是不缺钱的，因为客人作堆送的礼物，他也不是全收，只挑些喜欢的，时不时有人要出大数目包他，他亦都一概拒绝。因此Man爸一般都安排他陪几个熟客，有新的优质客户来了，也要先让他过目，看看有没有兴趣。

曾经闲聊时她问过他，又不缺钱，为什么来做这个，他一脸理所当然地看着她，“因为好玩啊，喜欢咯。”

是喜欢店里的氛围，还是喜欢喝酒，还是喜欢跟人聊天，还是喜欢跟男人做，Man爸想，大概都有吧。Man爸带过的仔女数不清了，但能让她觉得不做这行的话甚至有点可惜的，大概就只有Jackson了。每次看Jackson上班，她都觉得不是客人来玩仔，是Jackson在玩男人。

 

虽说Jackson在店里为所欲为，时不时在店里就“招待”客人，但真的做全套的并没有几次，其中就有个是Jackson特别中意的客人，是一个什么大牌音乐制作人，低调得很，每次来直接找Man爸，只点Jackson，他不在就走了，不管其他男仔女仔怎么争奇斗艳，他都一脸冷淡。

Man爸都觉得奇怪，因为那人其貌不扬，但他一来，Jackson就显出比平日更多几倍的风骚娇媚，好似真的喜欢得不得了了，爬到他身上要亲亲抱抱。就有那么一两次，门一关没一会儿，站在走廊里都能听到Jackson的浪叫，一会儿发嗲叫“哥哥好棒”，一会儿哭着喊“舒服死了”，骚得ED病患都能硬。

幸好目前还没试过差佬在这种时刻来突击检查…

 

“Man爸，我们走先喇。”

回忆被打断，Man爸抬头，看到Jackson被揽着腰依偎在男人怀里，小脸红扑扑的，额角和鼻尖还沁着汗，讲话微微带喘，一副刚被疼爱了一番的模样，立马了然。

“知道了，跟阳哥玩得开心啊。”她笑着送客。

高个男人冲她点点头，转身就低头去亲Jackson的脖子，被勾得神魂颠倒的样子，另一手还帮他拎着书包，那画面颇为超现实，但Man爸已经习惯了，搞不好一到车上那男人的东西就忍不住要往Jackson下面钻了；反正出了店，Jackson跟谁都能搞得好似情侣一样，就算被看到了也没什么好担心的。 

Man爸心满意足地继续算账。她知道，第二天下午她的账户上又会多一个不小的数目。

 

END

 

*屄：广东话念做hai  
*得意＝可爱  
*“嗯…嗯啊...哥哥…你的舌头…太厉害啦...嗚…舔到里面好、好深…嗚嗚…嘉嘉、嘉嘉受不了啦…”  
* “啊——不行…不能吸那里呀…”


End file.
